Spring Break at the Berlitz's Estate: A Pokemon Adventures Fic
by Micah Debrink
Summary: The Pokedex holders meet for a party at Platinum Berlitz's estate. Parents and house staff are gone, what could possibly go wrong? Contains up to BW generation. So far, FranticShipping, AgencyShipping, and perhaps some AmberShipping. But feel free to make your own conclusions.
1. Introduction

( **Disclaimer, please read** : Hey y'all! I had written this story a while back, but decided to "revive it", so to speak! Blue is the male, Green is the female in the story. Rated M for language, drug use, and some sexual references. The Pokémon Adventures manga and Pokémon do not belong to me.)

* * *

"Well, you'll never guess what happened to me on the plane…"

"…"

"OMA I JUST GOT ONE NEW MESSAGE ON MY XTRANSRECEIVER! OMA LET ME SEE WHO IT IS OMA IT WAS FROM A TELEMARKETER!"

"So…Red…where are we going?"

"Well, hey there hottie! What's your number?"

"She's married!"

"So sorry…so sorry about that…Gold, try to keep it zipped!"

"Smell that? Oh, it'll smell great on me…ooh, I better get this Snivy-skin manbag!"

"Ugh! You're straight but you sound like total queer! Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"For the umpteenth time, I'm not showing me without my contraptions! Only Crystal can see that."

"Well, it's 5pm, and I'm…so…tired…"

"Pearl, come on! I need to get two more dozen _onigiri_ for us!"

"Is Pearl going to be okay?"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING BEAT Y'ALL! JUST YOU WAIT!"

"I understand you're talking to the Elite Four…but you just shouted that in front of a dude…who's coming after us…and looks really pissed…why don't we head to baggage claim now? *hehe*"

Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Pearl, Diamond, Platinum, Black, White.

How the illustrious Pokedex owners have a vacation: illustrated step-by-step.

* * *

(To be continued…in case you haven't figured it out, OMA=Oh my Arceus.)


	2. Step 1: Get to Know Others (Red)

(Disclaimer: See Introduction)

(Each mini-chapter will be done in a different Pokedex holder's point of view.)

* * *

Step 1: Getting to Know Others (Red)

Whoa…just whoa. I haven't been amazed with a house since…well…since Misty. Dang, these Berlitz people are rich. The house rules were to put all Pokémon back in Poke-balls—no Pokémon battles during the party—and I followed suit. I began floating through the grand entryway, a display of hors d'oeuvres quickly disappearing courtesy of Diamond. I spotted him and Diamond practicing their _manzai_ double acts.

"Looks like a great party here!" Pearl began.

"You don't say?"

"I mean, look at the place, it's so grand, covered in so much fresh white marble." Platinum quietly accepted the compliment; I heard her giggling in the background.

"Well, I don't know."

"What d'you mean, Dia? Why are you so dizzy? Be careful!"

"It's so ginormously big…I might just lose my _marbles_ from all this!"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Oh boy. That's the worst kind of noise a comedian wants to hear.

"That was…kinda cute…" Green quietly giggled behind her mouth. Maybe she was just trying to be polite.

"Eh…" I dared to speak next.

Gold allowed a slight frown. "Look guys, you're not twelve anymore. If you wanna stay in the funnies column, you gotta spruce you jokes up a little. No more stupid puns. We better fix this quick…but I don't know if y'all can do it."

After that, I sorta zoned out. There isn't much left to see after training for almost a decade now. What is a joke to someone who's seen so much bloodshed, so much tribulation, what's it all worth? For the light at the end of the tunnel? What will the light reward me? A nice tan? A painful sunburn? Maybe I'm not alone. I'm with the other Pokedex holders now.

* * *

(Next chapter will be in White's POV.)


	3. Step 2: Set Worries Free (White)

Step 2: Set All Worries from Life Free (White)

How do you know when you've become a total workaholic?

You ask for the hotel's wifi password immediately after checking in.

You survived on coffee, but it's now too weak; you move to energy shots.

You have a close call with Arceus after an overdose of B vitamins.

You refuse to take sick leave and continue to do your job.

You're closer to your Xtransceiver and laptop than your boyfriend/girlfriend/spouse.

You've moved your whole bedroom to your office space: posters, bedsheets, bed; the whole lot.

You suffer panic attacks and hallucinations when you miss an important call.

You slap yourself silly for taking the five minutes from work to write this shit-awful list.

I'm grateful the BW Agency has exploded the way it has. Business has never been better. I just need an assistant to manage this massive business. Black wasn't much help after all that Team Plasma fiasco. _"Sorry, Boss, gotta do more training! Y'know, for next year's league!"_ Ha. Great, go on, yeah, nice move, oh yeah, you're fired!

I wondered if I even should have gone to this fucking party in the first place. I only came here because Black persuaded be too. _"Boss! Boss...If you don't go I'll shout about the Pokémon league in your ear for ten hours!"_ What am I, as a Pokedex holder? Most of these people are either half-ass kids who just happened to get it by personal connections, or the true battle junkies who are just total jerks to spend time with. I just happened to be given the Pokedex by Bianca; what a shame she wasn't invited.

None of these people here have ever done anything really productive with their lives; what good's a life of a Pokedex holder, a life of Pokémon battling? Okay, there are some notable exceptions to the battlers; I just talked with Ruby a while ago. But I guess I've had a different kind of connection with Pokémon in showbiz— _work. Work. Must remember to check that e-mail. Did I return that call? Better double check to make sure. Is Bubu-chan still set for next week's musical? Shit, forgot to write that thank-you letter to the event planner._

"Boss! You okay? D'you need Musha to bite your head?"

I snapped to attention, to see Black's face in front of me.

"Dinner's ready outside at the patio. Everyone's heading out. You coming?"

"Erm…yeah, Black. Just…hold…I'll be there in a minute." My assistant went back outside.

The foyer suddenly became eerily quiet— _work. What a nice setting for a production! For a ghost movie…or a Poke-romance feature! That would be so cute! Slap!_

I slapped myself. Hard. I woke up. How am I gonna walk out there with this bruise on my face? I began heading towards the muffled commotion from the patio.

 _Must. Learn. To. Turn. Off. Work. Must learn to turn off the motherfuckin' switch. C'mon White! Treat this as an assignment of yours. That's it. Now go have fun._


	4. Step 3: Enjoy the Food Options (Diamond)

Step 3: Enjoy the Wide Variety of Food Options (Diamond)

Mmm…rice balls. Who'd live without them? Fresh ramen, sweet bean jelly…who'd live without those? In a phrase: this is _awesome_. They've put me in charge of the grill because, duh! I've heard so much positive comments from the other Pokedex holders I haven't met till today. Even Green, who's apparently on some weird "One Berry a Day" Diet (isn't she skinny enough as it is?) said, "I'm sooo looking forward to your food, Dia! Can't wait! *teehee*"

What's up on the menu? Pineapples and peppers are searing up nicely. Here are some beef swekers; oh do they smell great! I sneak a bite, and burn my tongue as a result. _What is this, Arceus? Punishment? You want me to be on the berry-a-day diet?_ Oh, never mind. With all of Missy's financial resources, I've got myself a whole pantry of fresh ingredients; there's not a bit of time to waste.

I head back to the patio after several minutes of gathering some delicious ingredients from the walk-in-fridge. I've never seen vegetables with such perfect leaves! And a whole leg of lamb to put in the outdoor brick oven!

As I head towards the patio door, I hear a commotion; but not one of laughter. Oh, Arceus, what happened?

"Diamond, help us! The grill is burning!"

"It's spreading! Hurry! Get some water!"

By the time I managed to respond…it was too late. _Fuck these slow reflexes of mine._

"It's all burnt…" I mumbled.

"Well, at least the house didn't burn down. You can make a new one." Platinum whispered in my ear.

I can't believe it. My first cooking failure. What do they think of me now? The biggest dinner party of my life and I can't get it together, damn it! But the party goes on, and I must, too. I defeated a great legendary; we all have. I can overcome this; I've learned so much from Pearl. _Willpower._ I start a new batch. _You can make a new one. Knowledge._

What would I do without them?


	5. Step 4: Enjoy Poolside Activities (Gold)

(Disclaimer: I do not condone the illicit activity shown in this chapter.)

* * *

Step 4: Enjoy Poolside Activities (Gold)

Is she gonna do it?

Oh…almost…

This suspense is…is…just…really…gettin' warmer here!

She's been wearing that bathrobe the whole time at the pool. _Don't be a prude, take it off!_ C'mon, is she gonna…oh…take a quick sip of my drink…and "HOT DANG!" I shout out.

"Please, Gold!" Crys snapped at me. "I'm embarrassed enough as it is. I swear you have more respect for Pokémon than the opposite gender. Now stop being a jerk and put on some of this suntan lotion for me."

 _Score! One point for Gold!_ I squeeze out a dollop of the lotion and begin massaging it gently to Crys' back. I can't tell her expression…her head's face down. She's trembling. In the glistening hot sun. That could mean one of two things: she's getting hot from this, or

"Oh, just stop it already, Gold! You have such bad hands! Don't you know how to apply suntan lotion correctly? I'd think with all the…experience you have you'd be better at this. I'll ask Ruby to do it for me."

Or she's pissed as hell at me. Yeah, pretty much always the latter. I settle back into my chaise lounge and watch the summer sunset on the horizon. Oh, if I only had myself a companion.

"Gold! Psst!" Red called me over. "Follow me." He led me to a secluded area of the estate, behind some bushes.

"Gold…there's something I need to tell you…in private." He whispered closer to my ear, pulling me in.

I began answering. "What is—" _Oh shit._ Is this what I think it is? I had no idea Red was…that way…but I guess he's kinda drifted apart from Yellow a little bit. Maybe just an ephemeral childhood romance.

I pushed him away. "Look, Red, I like you…as a friend…but…I can't do this."

"But you have to!" Red responded. "I just snuck into the Berlitz's wine cellar and got these cases. But without my Pokémon I can't carry all of this on my own. I thought that you'd be the only one who'd understand. You will help me?"

"Ooh la la, _now_ it's a real party!" I couldn't help shouting. I've never drank before…but now was the perfect time for everyone to loosen up. "But…is there anyone to catch us?"

"Platina said her parents and the house staff are away…we've got the house to ourselves."

"Then what are you waitin' for?"

* * *

(Yeah, don't do this in real life. Not cool.)


	6. Step 5: Ask Someone to Dance (Black)

(Be warned: Contains rape. If this makes you uncomfortable, please turn back.)

* * *

Step 5: Ask Someone to Dance (Black)

Holy shit. After dusk, these Berlitz people sure know how to party. How many glasses of champagne have I had? Two? Seven? How'd I know? Electronic music blasting on $60,000 speakers, blacklighted swimming pool; what could be better? I guess if I had someone to dance with, at least a companion (can't really partner dance to EDM, can you?); come to think, where's boss?

The restroom door's locked. Is she in there? Must have had too much to drink. I knock the door. "Boss? Boss? You…in there?"

"Black, _how_ much did you drink? Come in!" Do I really sound that bad?

I open the door to see Boss busily typing away at an e-mail, one of the twenty-four tabs open on her browser.

"Boss, what in fucking hell are you doing, there's a party out there!" I don't know why I said that. Maybe I was too drunk to think.

She responded calmly, still focused on her laptop. "I'm working on…work. For BW Agency. This party is going to be major setback for the work I have piled up…I need to get a headstart before I go out there."

"But…everyone's out there havin' a good time!" I slurred out.

"Erm…that's not true. Pearl's sleeping on the couch inside. It's already midnight, y'know."

"Have…you had anything to drink…Boss?"

"No, and you need to hold on the bottle. I can smell you from here."

Not like I cared at the time. After that, I didn't know why I did the things I did. It was the Black I didn't know, the one I couldn't control. This Black threw the laptop away from White. He forced her down onto the bathroom floor. He did not heed her raw shrieks for mercy. He satisfied a long-hungered-for kiss. He satisfied a long-hungered-for release. He left her dejected, weeping, curled up on the floor, with no remorse in his eyes.


	7. Step 6: Repair Relationships (Sapphire)

Step 6: Repair Broken Relationships (Sapphire)

"Ruby, you're acting like a total jerk right now." Whoever brought out the booze is a complete idiot. First everyone started throwing empty bottles about the patio, so there's sharp broken glass everywhere…now by boyfriend's acting like a total asshole. Wait, what, oh, did I say that? Oh, I mean, Ruby and I are done. Why won't he talk to me about Mirage Island? The things he said to me, how could a girl forget that? Okay, I guess I would remember if I saw a historic clash between Groudon and Kyogre while trapped in Wallace's aircar, but that's all a blur. All I remember, so freshly and crisply, was Ruby taking off that hat (I never liked that on him), taking charge of the jewels. It was his way to show…well why muse about what it may have been. I should take Ruby somewhere more private…

"What is this…Sapphire?" The jerk mumbled as I dragged him away. "What're you doing?" I guess I was always the one to make the first move. I lashed out at him first when I met him at the secret hideout. I introduced the 80-day bet to the table. I must have somehow let him slip through my fingers. Maybe a Pokémon researcher doesn't know how to raise his girl right.

"I think it's time you tell me." I went flat out.

"Tell you what?" Ruby acted confused. He was a little buzzed, so maybe now wasn't a good time.

"Y'know what, you pussy! Stop avoiding the subject." I slapped him on his side.

"Ow…that hurt…are you imitating Pearl now? Wanna be the 'funny man'?"

I fidgeted a little bit, perhaps subconsciously. "I just wanna know…well…d'you…like me?"

"Well, of course, I've known you since…"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I reached out to hug him. Don't judge, okay? I'm not always much of a toughie. We held our embrace for a few minutes; I could see we felt the same in our hearts. My enraptured heart was the same as Ruby's drunken, alcohol-sopped heart. Makes you wonder what will happen after we return back to the reality of the day. It's fine. It's just right…for now. And that's fine by me.

"I need to use the restroom." I got up and walked towards the door. _There's someone inside!_

"Oh my Arceus, White!"


	8. Step 7: Take Care of Injuries (Pearl)

Step 7: Take Care of Injuries (Pearl)

"Here, take a seat, White." I was rudely awoken from a nice slumber on Missy's couch (which is probably more comfortable than by bed at home) by Sapphire's voice; admittedly, there was a good reason. Something terrible must have happened to White, who lay slumped over Sapphire's shoulder.

"What time is it?" I thought aloud. _4 AM_ , I glanced at my Poketch. Being an early riser at an all-night dance party doesn't go well. I had dinner and everything but by 10pm (that's before they opened up the liquor) I couldn't take it anymore and conked off on the couch. And how much of the party did I miss? _Six whole hours._

It's so annoying, especially when this my first time being formally invited to Missy's mansion; I probably haven't set a very good impression on her. She deserves better than a drowsy, diurnal, blonde guy. One part of me just wants Missy to get so drunk that she'll forget that I slept through this grand party she took weeks of effort to plan and organize. That's the evil side; the devil-horn-haircut side of me. Why do I have such an unfortunate haircut? Oh, excuse me. That's my _manzai_ comedian side of me, the one that supports corporal punishment of Diamond. Never mind that. I think I'm always real jumpy after a nice sleep.

I see White slumped over, bathing in her tears. I've only met her for several hours; but she doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd cry over just anything. In fact, I kind of resonated with her; so much willpower in her eyes, I guess you need that as a businesswoman. Both our headstrong attitudes were frowned upon by our friends.

Finally after a few minutes she began to speak. "I…no…this…but…why…" Okay, I said she spoke, not coherently. She looked totally disheveled, her clothes torn, her downward-tilted head trying to hide the bruises on her face. I felt really bad for her…whoever hurt her should be punished.

"Sapphire…" White managed to say.

"Yes White?"

"Don't ask what happened…I…I need a shoulder to cry on."

I peered outside the window overlooking the patio. What an eerie sound; the muffled cheers of the partygoers, slowing imbibing themselves to death. _Why can't we set back things the way they were?_ This was casualty number one; definitely not the last.


	9. Step 8: Survey the Damage (Emerald)

Step 8: Survey the Damage (Emerald)

I didn't know why I got dragged into all this shit. What happened? The sun's high in the sky now. All my contraptions…are gone. Who amputated them? My hair…is combed down. How much did I drink? Did I make a total fool of myself? I overhear a violent argument happening outside whatever room in the mansion I was in (I think the library). In particular, I heard a voice I recognized. Sapphire.

"Now, we've gotta figure this out or we're calling the police! Arceus, I should've done that six hours ago!" Black sat on one side off the living room, slumped in the armchair (probably hungover, as I was), and White sat on the opposite armchair, knees pulled into her chest, still trembling, her eyes barely open.

I did a double take when I saw my contraptions all mangled and destroyed, lying in a corner of the room. After so many years taking care of it, after so many years taking care of my health…and both were just taken from me, like that, in one night. I walked to the other rooms. Empty bottles of booze and broken glass were strewn everywhere. The pool…well let's just say there wasn't just water and chlorine in there. I walked back into the room, where only I, Sapphire, Pearl, Crystal, Black, and White had woken up from last night's festivities.

"There's no doubt about what happened…White. I didn't mean it, I really didn't. But can we at least try to be friends again?"

"No! I've fired you from BW Agency already. I've decided. Sapphire, call the police."

I walked up to Crystal and whispered to her what was going on. She told me. Poor White…I don't know if I want to party after this. Because…we're not regular people who just party to have fun. We're not normal. So why should we try to be normal? Fuck being normal. We should do what we all think is the best way to spend time.

"Hey guys!" I shouted. "Who wants to do a Pokémon battle?"

* * *

(Stay tuned, there's more to come...)


End file.
